


love is blind, right?

by anja_c



Series: random one-shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fix-It, Pre-Season 6, Swearing, i'll meet you on the bridge, kinda i guess, post-season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja_c/pseuds/anja_c
Summary: “God, I missed you so much,” she told him, pondering. “D’you know I called you? Every day. For six fucking years.”He swallowed, “yeah, actually Madi told me.”She swivelled her head around to stare at him. “No shit?” He nodded and she scoffed, “of course she did.”“What’s that supposed to mean?”~~~based off a tumblr post that i saw once but couldn't find again.





	love is blind, right?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I saw some random post about this and I don’t remember where or who it was so I’m sorry but this is such a cute prompt I had to (lmk if it's ur prompt and i'll credit u).
> 
> prompt (as best as I can remember): clarke and bellamy wake up at the end of s5/start of s6, both are stressing and deciding what to do, bellamy says “how about that drink?”, drunken shenanigans ensue.
> 
> enjoy, i guess

They’d only been awake for an hour but already Clarke had cried about three times. She just couldn’t believe that they were really gone. Monty and Harper said they were happy, that they chose their fate willingly, but that didn’t stop her from missing them. And now they had one more person to look after, Jordan Jasper Green, Monty and Harper’s son. It was a lot to take in, to say the least.

“Hey,” Bellamy snuck up, startling her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.”

She wiped away the tears that had again begun to pool at the corners of her eyes. “It’s ok.”

He smiled sadly, “I miss them too.”

“How are we going to do this all over again,” she sighed. “A new planet, probably new people, new impossible choices,” she glanced back to where Jordan was standing in the corner, “new people to look after.”

“We’re going to get through this,” his voice was firm, “I promise.”

She laughed sharply, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Fine, then I promise that – no matter what – I will be here, and we will do this together.” His gaze was unwavering and it did wonders to reassure, like always.

“Together,” she sighed finally.

He nodded, “good.”

Jordan walked up to them “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but we need to decide who we’re going to wake up first.”

Clarke inhaled, she knew this was coming. Thankfully though, she didn’t have to say anything as Bellamy jumped to speak.

“We were just discussing that. I think we should take a day at least to talk it over, we should consider more than just who we want to wake up, but who we need and who is… safe to wake up.” Clarke knew he was thinking about Octavia, she reached out her hand and he took it gladly.

“That sounds smart.” If Jordan noticed the gesture, he didn’t say anything, which Clarke was silently grateful for.

\---

It had been two days since they had decided to take a moment to think about who to wake up, and they were still no closer to agreeing. Bellamy had wanted to wake up Raven and Murphy first, but Clarke had disagreed, saying they should wake up the main leaders so they could collectively decide how to proceed. Bellamy had shook his head, arguing that doing that would mean waking up Diyoza and potentially Octavia and that was just begging for trouble.

Clarke was sitting at the table in the middle of the common room, her head was in her hands and she felt like screaming. This was too much pressure, she’d been awake two days and already she was making big decisions that would affect all her people and that definitely shouldn’t be hers to make in the first place.

She heard the door creak, she didn’t need to look to see who it was.

“So… I was thinking,” he trailed off and she turned around and he was standing in the doorway with a bottle of brown liquid, the same shit-eating grin on his face that she’d become oh so familiar with.

“How about that drink?” His voice rumbled and she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

Despite how much she wanted to just sit around and get drunk with her best friend, she forced a stoic look on her face. “C’mon, now’s not the time.”

“Oh, it’s never the time,” he mused with a smile, sitting down next to her. She shook her head, returning to the list laid out in front of her. She was about to suggest they add another name when she heard the lid pop off the bottle, followed by loud gulp as he swallowed about a quarter of the brown liquid.

“Bellamy,” she chided.

“Clarke,” he returned, an air of confidant defiance in his voice, no doubt brought on by the booze.

“You’re a terrible influence,” she mumbled, snatching the bottle from his hands and taking a long swig. “Gah,” she breathed, “oh that’s disgusting.”

“Mhm,” he concurred as she passed it back, “terrible.”

“But so good.” He nodded his agreement before taking another sip and passing it back to her.

Within an hour, the two were more than sufficiently tipsy and had somehow migrated to the prison cell where Clarke had been held and her and Bellamy had reunited after six years. Bellamy was sitting on the bench, leaning back on his hands. Clarke was lying across it and staring up at the ceiling, her legs bent and her feet just brushing his thighs.

“God, I missed you so much,” she told him, pondering. “D’you know I called you? Every day. For six _fucking_ years.”

He swallowed, “yeah, actually Madi told me.”

She swivelled her head around to stare at him. “No shit?” He nodded and she scoffed, “of course she did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Clarke looked back up to the ceiling, “she used to call you…” she trailed off, “never mind, it’s stupid.”

He frowned and nudged her, “c’mon, you can’t just dangle that out and then say never mind. What did she call me?”

Clarke grinned shyly, “well, I used tell her stories about everyone, but mostly about you, I guess. And I dunno, I guess she always thought there was… something… something between us. And so she used to call you-” she cut herself off, giggling, “she used to call you her space dad.”

“Space dad?” Bellamy grinned, amused.

“Yeah,” Clarke was cackling by then, “the funniest part is she doesn’t even call me Mom, but you, you’re Space Dad.”

He smiled, “Space Dad.” He thought it over, and he realised he didn’t hate the idea of being somewhat of a father figure to Madi, especially if Clarke was her sort of adoptive mom. He stalled suddenly, the other words Clarke had spoke only just hitting him. “What do you mean ‘something between us’?”

She swallowed, “I was hoping you wouldn’t pick up on that,” she admitted. She was particularly candid when she was drunk, Bellamy thought. “I dunno, I guess she just heard the way I told stories about you, and she just figured…”

“How did you tell stories about me?”

Clarke inhaled thoughtfully, “I just told her that you were brave, and smart, and attentive, and funny – always the funny man, always finding a way to make everyone laugh,” she paused, “to make me laugh.”

He grinned, “had to find some way to keep everyone’s mind off our constantly impending doom.”

She laughed, “see, that’s what I mean.”

“Well, I do my best,” he said sincerely and she rolled her eyes, reaching to swat his arm, but she was still beaming. God, she was beautiful, he thought distantly. They fell into a contemplative silence. She shivered, tucking her toes under his legs.

“God, it’s cold in here.”

He shivered too, but not from the cold. “Yeah, well maybe if you were wearing more than a singlet,” he remarked.

She smirked, “isn’t this supposed to be the part where you offer me your coat.”

He raised his eyebrows, “right, should I just pull said coat out of my ass.”

She sighed dramatically, “I guess chivalry really is dead.”

“Wow,” he scoffed but he was grinning. “I missed you too,” he said suddenly.

“Yeah?” the surprise in her voice almost made him laugh, as if he could not miss her. As if that were physically possible for him to do.

“Yeah, I mean I thought you were dead for six years. I thought I had left you behind to die and it… god, it killed me.”

She sat up, “but I’m not dead.”

“I know, but I still left you. And I’m sorry, I’m so damn sorry.”

Her face was stony, but her voice betrayed the emotion she felt, “well I’m not. If you hadn’t left then you’d all be dead and then it would be me sitting around feeling guilty.” She smiled sadly, “and I’ve already got enough things to feel guilty about.”

“Clarke-”

“No, I need to say this, you need to hear it. _I’m_ sorry for leaving _you_. What I did, leaving you in Polis, it’s unforgivable.”

“But I forgive you.”

“How?” her voice was barely a whisper.

 _Because I love you_ , he thought, but didn’t dare say it.

“What?” Clarke sat up, wide-eyed, and Bellamy realised in his drunken state, he’d actually said it. Those three damn words that he’d been itching to say for years. He said them, and he hadn’t even meant to.

“I love you,” he repeated, a little clearer. She’d already heard it the first time, there was no going back now.

If he was expecting rejection, or for Clarke to be uncomfortable, or – god forbid – pitying, he hadn’t gotten it. Instead she straitened up a bit, letting out a breathy laugh.

“I love you too,” she smiled. And goddamn if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She shifted closer and Bellamy leant down to meet her.

“This is a bad idea,” he whispered, their lips mere millimetres apart.

“Monumentally,” she agreed, her breath ghosting against his check. His lips crashed down to meet hers. She reached out and he reciprocated, scooping her up and shifting them so she was straddling him. Her hands carded through his hair and he let out a contented sigh. As he bit gently at her lower lip, she tugged at his hair, eliciting an involuntary growl from his lips.

“Hey, guys, I-” Jordan’s small voice snapped them out of their fervour. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

Clarke yelped, practically shoving herself off of Bellamy, “oh, it’s fine. We were just um…” There was no point in lying, all three of them knew what had just been happening.

“I just wanted to let you know that I made an executive decision and woke a certain somebody up.”

Before they could protest, Madi jumped out from behind the doorway.

“Space Dad!” she cried triumphantly, running and launching herself at the pair. Bellamy and Clarke just laughed, pulling her in tighter.

“My parents would be really happy,” Jordan sighed from the door.

They sent him a puzzled look and he explained, “whenever they told stories of you, they would always talk about how oblivious you both were to each other’s feelings.”

“What can I say?” Clarke told him wistfully, still staring into Bellamy’s eyes, “love is blind, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> FILL ME UP BABY
> 
> GIVE ME THAT GOOD GOOD KUDOS AND COMMENTS SHIT
> 
> PLZ AND THANK
> 
> also check out my tumblr bc reasons: @[bellarke-trashh](https://bellarke-trashh.tumblr.com/)
> 
> UPDATE: i just read all the comments yall left and tysm, your comments always make my day (and sometimes my week) xx sometimes i get pretty stuck in my self-doubt and i wonder if i should even bother writing anymore but all the positive feedback really helps me tell that self-doubt to go get fucked ahahaha


End file.
